The 12 days of christmas crossover
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: My version of the 12 days of Christmas crossover style


**Sup folks! I know I should be working on Revenge of Pahkitew Island, but I came up with this and it's festive so I couldn't help but write it. So Merry Christmas and hopefully I get another chapter for Revenge of Pahkitew Island out.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

A large tree is shown, but instead of a star on top, it's a million dollar briefcase.

 **Owen(Total Drama)-** "On the first day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, a million dollars in a tree!"

Phineas, Ferb, and friends walk towards Owen and the tree.

 **Phineas(Phineas and Ferb)-** "On the second day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, two rocket powered jet skis.

 **All- "** And a million dollars in a tree!"

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Ford and Stan all walk towards the big tree.

 **Dipper(Gravity Falls)-** "On the third days of christmas, my best friends gave to me, three journals

 **All-** "Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina all walk towards the tree.

 **Callie(Splatoon)-** "On the fourth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, four inkling popstars.

 **All-** "Three Journals

Two rocket powered jet skis.

And a million dollars in a tree!"

Sonic is now walking towards the three, gold rings on his fingers.

 **Sonic-** "On the fifth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me,

 **All-** "FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

The mane six and spike come over to the tree.

 **Twilight Sparkle(MLP, FIM)-** "On the sixth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, six elements of harmony,"

 **All-** "FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, and Carmelita walk over to ever growing group.

 **Sly Cooper-** "On the seventh day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, seven awesome heists,"

 **All-** "Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Meta Knight, King Dedede and Kirby walk over to the tree.

 **Kirby-** "On the eighth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, eight copy abilities.

 **All-** "Seven awesome heists,"

"Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz walk over to the tree and crowd around it.

 **Danny(Danny Phantom)** \- "On ninth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, nine crazy ghost battle,"

 **All-** "Eight copy abilities

"Seven awesome heists,"

"Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Gray come over to the group

 **Spongebob-** "On the tenth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, ten awesome seasons"

 **All-** "Nine crazy ghost battles,"

"Eight copy abilities

"Seven awesome heists,"

"Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Lincoln Loud, his sisters, and Clyde come over to the tree.

 **Lincoln(Loud House)-** "On the eleventh day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, eleven super sisters,"

 **All-** "Ten awesome seasons,"

"Nine crazy ghost battles,"

"Eight copy abilities

"Seven awesome heists,"

"Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

Sector V, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362 walk over to crowd and tree.

 **Numbuh 1(Codename kids next door)-** "On the twelfth day of christmas, my best friends gave to me, twelve epic missions."

 **All-** "Eleven super sisters,"

"Ten awesome seasons,"

"Nine crazy ghost battles,"

"Eight copy abilities

"Seven awesome heists,"

"Six elements of harmony,"

"FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"

"Four Inkling Popstars."

"Three Journals "

"Two rocket powered jet skis."

"And a million dollars in a tree!"

* * *

 **Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
